


Sotto la pioggia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [19]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brotp, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [NA].Una scenetta di campeggio tra Goku e Vegeta.





	Sotto la pioggia

Sotto la pioggia

 

Il viso di Goku era rigato dalle gocce di pioggia che gli avevano inumidito le ciocche di capelli che tendenti verso il basso gocciolavano. Alcune ciocche aderivano al volto del Son e altre gli erano scese lungo le spalle.

“Quindi ti occupi tu della tenda?” domandò il Son. Vegeta digrignò i denti e s’inginocchiò, affondando le gambe nel fango.

“Tsk” rispose.

“Grazie, non sapevo più come fare…” sussurrò Goku. Tossì e si passò la mano sul viso, le gocce di pioggia lo rigavano ed i capelli neri erano scesi aderendo alle sue spalle. Il simbolo sulla sua tuta arancione era coperto per metà dalle ciocche.

“Zitto, Kakaroth. Ogni volta che facciamo il campeggio sempre la stessa storia!” si lamentò Vegeta. Spinse più a fondo il picchetto nel terreno fangoso.

“Ogni domenica mi tocca svegliarmi ancora prima del presto a causa di mio nipote che sa che devo venire qui. Tocca a _me_ preparare la colazione per quel gruppo di cavallette. Per colpa tua mi tocca correre fino a casa tua per vedere se sei vivo e sei riuscito a preparare il minimo. Invece quasi ogni volta stai litigando con la gallina per non portarti quegli zaini universali che tuo figlio Gohan si sogna ancora nei suoi incubi peggiori! Ogni volta ti dimentichi il punto dove dobbiamo accamparci! Perdiamo otto ore dietro ai poveri animaletti che vuoi soccorrere e di…” si lagnò Vegeta.

“Grazie” sussurrò Goku.

“Di niente” rispose il principe dei saiyan.

Goku s’inginocchiò accanto a lui e conficcò il picchetto per terra.

“Vegeta, amici?” domandò.

“Alleati” ringhiò il Briefs.


End file.
